Game Over
by Nightwing1104
Summary: We all remember that battle with Ichigo and Grimmjow, and that moment when Ichigo defeated that Espada, right? Well, let's take a look and see what would happen if he hadn't been so strong, and had been defeated himself. But remember, folks: Nothing in this story is what it seems to be. (Just a little one-shot. A tiny hint of IchiHime. Read, Review, and Enjoy!)


**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my very first Bleach fanfiction! Woo! I'm in love with this series, and I apologize in advance if my story is a little inaccurate, since I haven't really watched for at least a few months now. Things tend to be forgotten in my mind sometimes.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and leave some positive reviews! And if you hate it, that's okay too. We're all here to learn, right? **

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I do not own it, but I would in a heartbeat. **

* * *

"I... chigo..." Orihime and Nel both gasped inwardly, watching the series of large explosions and bursts of dark red and black fill the space in front of their eyes. Ichigo Kurosaki, the infamous substitute Shinigami, was facing off against Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the current Sexta Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army.

Ichigo was panting heavily at this point, his breaths echoing eerily due to the hollow mask covering his face and creating the strange effect. But that mask and the powers that it gave Ichigo didn't seem to come close to the power that Grimmjow possessed while in his released, Pantera form.

Blood trickled down Ichigo's face behind his crumbling mask, which had disintegrated to less than half of what it originally had been. The Shinigami definitely had a few broken bones, and a lot more wounds than the ones that could be seen now. It was clear that his time was running out here.

"You're looking a tired there, Kurosaki," Grimmjow sneered, his tone mocking. "Let me help you sit down!" The blue-haired man rushed forward, a black hand with sharp claws outstretched, and white teeth bared in a snarl.

Ichigo didn't have time to dodge the incoming attack, and he ended up being shoved backward, hitting his back hard on one of the red beams all around him. Blood spurted out of his mouth and exited his mask, flying into the air. Grimmjow floated down to Ichigo's level, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. It seemed just mere minutes ago that Ichigo was going to win, but now Grimmjow had the upper hand, and things looked bleak for the Shinigami.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime's cries of terror made Ichigo turn his head weakly to try and look up at her.

"Ori-" Ichigo began, but long fingers curling around his throat cut his words off.

"You really care too much about those pathetic women up there, Ichigo." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes as Ichigo's shaky hands rose up in a feeble attempt to pull the Espada's hand away. Grimmjow tilted his head, glancing up at Orihime and Nel, who were now sobbing and pleading with Ichigo for him to keep fighting. "I don't get it. Ya risk your life for people who would never do the same for you."

He threw his head back, enjoying a hearty, malicious laugh that was uniquely Grimmjow. "Seems pretty fucking stupid, if ya ask me!"

"Y-You don't... Know t-that..." Ichigo mumbled, a grimace on his face as he glared daggers at the blue-haired Espada.

"Don't make me laugh, kid." Grimmjow chuckled, raising a hand to Ichigo's face. A Cero threatened to burst from it, and with one more hit, Ichigo would be as good as dead. "It's been fun, but it's time to destroy you and move on!"

A huge explosion, caused by the Cero, welled up all around Grimmjow and Ichigo, concealing them from Orihime and Nel's view.

"ICHIGO, NO!" Orihime, in spite of Ichigo's orders to never get rid of her Shun Shun Rikka, no matter what happened, let the shield down, exposing both herself and Nel to any dangers that could be lurking. "ICHIGO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, little Nel joining in.

"Sorry, woman." Grimmjow's mocking voice whispered harshly into Orihime's ear, and the orange-haired girl realized now that letting down her Shun Shun Rikka was a terrible mistake. She didn't turn to face the blue-haired Espada, though her ragged breaths gave away her frightened state immediately.

"But, I'm afraid it's over."

He lifted his hand, the Cero that he had used to take down Ichigo charged and ready to fire at Orihime's head.

"Ichigo..." Orihime whispered, her gray eyes catching the sight of a black speck in the landscape, with orange hair. It wasn't moving, with just a faint breeze stirring the odd-colored locks.

Nel crumpled into a ball, crying hopelessly into her knees, mucus and salty tears coating her face.

"Game over!" Grimmjow cackled, released the Cero from his palm.

An explosion, coupled with screams, echoed through the air, churning up dust and rock. Then, aside from Grimmjow's victorious laughter and gloating was silence.

GAME OVER

"Oh shit! Oh shit! NO!" Ichigo's hands flew into the air, reaching up and flinging the virtual reality gear off of his head. The gray-blue helmet hit the wall in front of him, a dull "clunk" after the action.

He had been testing the gear for Urahara Kisuke, the shop owner insisting that Ichigo test this new piece of technology. Ichigo just hadn't realized how realistic the thing would be. Urahara had programmed different levels that Ichigo had to go through and defeat, like a video game.

Though, he hadn't told Ichigo who and what these levels would contain. He only shoved the system into his arms, and how could the teen say no to an awesome, supposedly tricked-out video game?

"Ichigo?" Orihime's sweet, high-pitched voice called through his door, and she barged in, not bothering to wait for him to say whether she was allowed to come in or not. "You okay?"

Ichigo suddenly propelled himself off the bed, pulling Orihime into a tight embrace. "You're okay..." He whispered, his hand entangling itself in her soft hair. He seemed to be close to tears, and he sniffles every so often, bewildering the girl he was hugging even more. "You're... Okay..."

"U-Um..." The young teenage girl's face grew beet red, completely confused as to why her biggest crush ever was holding her like this, and why he had just freaked out a moment ago.

But, instead of screaming and awkwardly backing away like she normally did in this kind of situation, she hugged back, her arms wrapping around Ichigo's upper body. She closed her eyes, breathing in his warm scent.

"Yes, I'm okay... I'll always be okay."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
